


Real People

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Warning: messed up promptOriginal Prompt: "(I tweaked the names a little bit, because when I prompt, I prompt hard. Brace yourselves, long prompt is coming….)Casimir Pitchiner and Sanderson ManSnoozie are the psychologist and psychiatrist (respectively) of the Guardians of Childhood mental hospital for children and adolescents, named after Emanuel Lunanoff.They are the regular therapists of one Jackson Overland St. North (formerly Frost) since the day of his adoption by Mr Nicolai St. North. He was adopted after his family died in a winter related tragedy (somewhere in siberia, up to the author) and he was found by Mr St. North. Earlier to the tragedy he lost his younger sister, when she fell into a frozen lake.You can easily say that Jack will have multiple traumas and a rather violent PTSD, that’s why he has been treated since the beginning of his adoption...[cut for length]"Pitch and Sandy discuss their patient, Jack, over coffee in the morning. Pitch is an oblivious old loner when it comes to anything unrelated to his job, just how I like him.I may have mixed up the doctor types here. Pitch is mainly in charge of prescribing medicine, Sandy’s more the therapy side.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 4
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Real People

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/20/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Things were okay for sometime until Jack finally snaps completely and begins to preform a series of homicidal acts (all winter related) on innocent victims, mostly neighborhood kids and schoolmates.
> 
> That’s when he has to be admitted into GOC permanently, or until he can be fixed as a condition from court.
> 
> ..::..
> 
> What I want to read is Jack’s life in the mental hospital and interactions with the staff and other patients, but mostly with his therapists. Through the eyes of his therapists.
> 
> He has a name for every personnel -   
> Dr Casimir Pitchiner is known as ‘Pitch’ to the staff, and 'Boogeyman’ to Jack (up to the author why); {Psychologist}  
> Dr Sanderson ManSnoozie is known as 'Sandy’ to the staff, and 'Sandman’ to Jack (because he uses a pendulum which brings good dreams to Jack); {Psychiatrist}  
> Aster E. Bunnymund is known as 'Bunny’ to the staff, and 'Easter Bunny’ to Jack (up to author why); {Staff/Nurse}  
> Tatiana Ferry is known as 'Toot’ to the staff, and 'Toothfairy’ to Jack (again, up to author why, I only have an idea for Sandy, I am ashame.); {Staff/Nurse}
> 
> Pairings are optional, but if you can squeeze a friendship-bordering-something-more between Sandy and Pitch, I’ll be on cloud nine!
> 
> Sorry for the long prompt, haha!"

“He still refers to me as the boogeyman,” Dr. Cosmo Pitchiner says to Dr. Alexander Sanderson, before taking a sip of the awful coffee the machine in the lounge provides.  
  
Dr. Sanderson, known by most patients and colleagues as Sandy shakes his head after taking a sip of his own coffee, turning to add more cream and sugar to cover up the burned taste. “At least he doesn’t say it to your face. You know that Bunny’s just trying to get a rise out of you by telling you about it.”  
  
“I just worry that I’m doing something wrong,” Pitch (as only Sandy is allowed to call him) says, a frown settling familiarly on his face. “I only act towards Jack the way I act towards all my other patients. And while I may not be anyone’s favorite doctor, I do try to fairly present the facts and I do have my patients’–Jack’s–best interests in mind.”  
  
Sandy yawns, which Pitch sometimes suspects he does in order to trick the people around him into taking a deep breath. “Pitch, relax. Everyone here knows how professional you are. No one’s going to accuse you of, I don’t know, having a too-familiar bedside manner with Jack. And besides,” Sandy continues, giving up on the last of his terrible coffee and pouring it down the drain, “he does appreciate what you do. Or at least, I can tell that what you do helps him. He’s much more willing and able to open up with the adjusted dosage. And I think being able to talk makes him feel less alone.”  
  
Pitch drinks the rest of his coffee like divinely ordained punishment. “Loneliness isn’t why he’s our patient.”  
  
“It’s not why the court ordered him to be sent to us, no,” Sandy agrees, “but it might be the bigger reason.” He leans against the counter and looks out the window, imagining he can already see the sky heading toward autumn-rich blue. It’ll be harder for Jack in the winter, and he’s not sure how to approach the season, yet. “I think Jack did the things he did because he felt like he was utterly alone after the deaths of his parents and sister. As if he was the only real person in the world.”  
  
“So, you think he was, what? Testing to see if those kids were real or not?”  
  
“Hmm?” Sandy turns back to Pitch. “Perhaps. But Jack doesn’t strike me as the analytical type like that. I think he was trying to bring them into his world.”  
  
“Still a rather extreme reaction to loneliness.” Pitch pours himself another cup of the awful coffee and Sandy makes a face at his back.   
  
“And I suppose you’re an expert in the more ordinary kinds?” He asks.  
  
“Yes,” Pitch says, oblivious to any barbs. “And they are decidedly non-lethal.”  
  
“Maybe that’s why he calls you the boogeyman,” Sandy says slowly. “He's worried because you seem to be just as alone as he was.”  
  
Pitch chokes on his coffee. “Sandy, I am _not_ as alone as he was. At least, I am very much aware that the people around me are, in fact, _real_.”  
  
“Are you?” Sandy says, giving Pitch a full force skeptical look that he’d never wear around patients.  
  
“Yes.” Pitch says again, but when Sandy leaves for his first appointment and Pitch his left standing by himself in the lounge with a cup of black sludge in his hand, he feels like that might have been the wrong answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I feel kind of weird about this prompt but I like what you did with it


End file.
